1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device and method to augment flame safeguards for heating systems, and more specifically, this invention combines a solenoid valve with an independent flame safe guard system to optimize the safety of pilot light systems.
2. Background of the Invention
In the event that a pilot flame goes out, often there is a lag time between loss of pilot and the time when the main burner valves close off fuel flow. This lag time causes fuel gas being dumped into the fire tube of the furnace or burner venue. An explosion or backfire hazard develops, such as can occur during pilot relighting.
Solutions to this problem have included replacing the independent flame safe guard (FSG) with a solenoid valve. The valve either fails closed or fails in its last position, which can be either open or closed. Fail closed solenoids require continuous energy to keep them open for the heater to operate. Systems operating “off the power grid” or separate from the power distribution system (“primary energy sources”), require sizable investments to provide this continuous energy in the form of batteries and/or solar panels (“secondary energy sources”).
In situations where fail last position solenoids are utilized, fail open scenarios occur when there is a loss of power from the secondary energy sources, resulting in explosion hazards.
A need exists in the art for a pilot light configuration that eliminates explosion hazards. The configuration should minimize the amount of energy required to function so as to eliminate the need for expensive secondary energy sources.